Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins is the titular character in The Hobbit, and the uncle of Frodo Baggins. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bilbo Baggins Vs Willow Ufgood Possible Opponents * Tyrion Lannister (Game of Thrones) History Bilbo Baggins was a comfortably well-off hobbit, who lived in Bag End, a smial (hobbit-hole/house) at the end of Bagshot Row in the Shire. At the age of 50, he was visited by the wizard, Gandalf the Grey, who arranged for him to accompany a group of dwarves on a quest. During that adventure, he encountered elves and trolls and other creatures, and acquired a magic ring, a mithril shirt and an Elven dagger, which was large enough to serve Bilbo as a sword. He also earned enough gold to be very well-off indeed. Later, Bilbo tired of life in the Shire, so he left his magic ring to his nephew, Frodo, and journeyed to the Elven community of Rivendell. There, he worked on the story of his adventure, which he called There and Back Again, and enjoyed the elves’ hospitality. When Frodo came through Rivendell on his quest to destroy the magic ring, Bilbo gave him his Elven dagger and mithril shirt. Because Bilbo had been a ring-bearer, when he neared the end of his life, he was allowed to make the voyage to the Undying Lands. The Undying Lands are located to the West of Middle-earth, and are the home of the Ainur and Eldar. At the age of 131, old even for a hobbit, Bilbo sailed away from Middle-earth on an Elven ship, accompanied by Frodo, Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel. He was never seen again in Middle-earth. Death Battle Info Appearance Bilbo is a hobbit, a race of humanoids that look rather human, but stand only about half as tall and have hairy feet. He stands about three feet tall, and has brown hair on his head and feet. At the start of the events of The Hobbit he is a comfortable 50 years old, while during the events of The Fellowship of the Ring he is celebrating his 111th birthday. Bilbo prefers wearing clothes that are comfortable and serviceable, but they are of good quality. When out and about he wears a shirt, waistcoat (vest), coat and knee-length pants, and when at home he removes the waistcoat and coat. Like most hobbits, he never wears shoes, and likes a good pipe. The dwarf Gloin stated that Bilbo looked rather like a grocer. Abilities and Powers * Stealth - Bilbo’s prime ability is that of stealth. He can easily sneak up on any unsuspecting opponent. * Hand-to-hand combat - Though he is not a trained warrior, Bilbo has used Sting in enough dangerous situations to be dangerous himself. Weapons and Equipment * Sting – This weapon was found by Bilbo in a troll-hoard. It is an ancient elvish dagger that was made in the Elven city of Gondolin in the First Age. It is extremely sharp and hard to damage, and it has the power to glow blue if orcs or goblins are nearby. It makes an acceptable short sword for a hobbit, but is even somewhat small for that. For example, Bilbo wore it "inside his breeches" and was still able to walk and even run without being inconvenienced. * Mithril shirt – This piece of armor was found in the dragon’s hoard in the Lonely Mountain, and was given to Bilbo by Thorin Oakenshield. It is a sort of chainmail vest, created in antiquity for an elf prince. Being made of mithril, it is very supple and lightweight, and yet is extremely strong. It protected Frodo from a spear hurled by an orc chieftain (or thrust by a troll in the movie), leaving him with some heavy bruising but otherwise uninjured. * The One Ring – This gold-colored ring is actually a nearly indestructible magic item. It will size itself to the holder’s finger size, and when placed on the finger, it appears to grant the wearer invisibility. In fact, the ring “shifts” the wearer into a twilight realm between the physical world and the spiritual one. While in this realm, mortals cannot see the wearer, except for a thin, wavering shadow that the wearer casts in very bright sunlight. On the other hand, wearing the ring makes the wearer highly visible (practically a beacon) to beings connected to the spirit world, such as wraiths. * Other miscellaneous equipment – Bilbo does have other, more usual equipment, such as sturdy clothing, a backpack and a stout walking stick. Being a hobbit, however, Bilbo does not wear shoes. Gallery Bilbo from Rankin-Bass's 1977 Animated Movie.jpg|Bilbo from Rankin-Bass's 1977 Animated Movie, The Hobbit. Bilbo from Peter Jackson's 2012 Live Action Movie The Hobbit.png |Bilbo from Peter Jackson's 2012 Live Action Movie, The Hobbit. Bilbo from Rankin-Bass's 1980 Return of the King.jpg|Bilbo from Rankin-Bass's 1980 Animated Movie, The Return of the King. Bilbo from Peter Jackson's 2001 Live Action Movie The Fellowship.png |Bilbo from Peter Jackson's 2001 Live Action Movie, The Fellowship of the Ring. Trivia Leonard Nimoy singing The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Underdogs Category:Warner Bros. Characters